I Choose You
by Spader's Main Squeeze
Summary: The story begins where S2 ends, with Lizzie and Red on the run...toward each other.


As the van sped away, Lizzie gently closed her eyes, taking a steady, measured breath to calm her nerves. Her mind raced, traveling in countless different directions as she tried to fully process the events of the previous 24 hours. But her immediate attention was sharply focused on the man seated next to her. Raymond Reddington. The bane of her existence. The man who disrupted and dismantled nearly every aspect of her life. The man who made her question deeply rooted ideas of identity and self, delving into the depths muddied by well-intentioned tinkering. The man who loved her so wholly and completely it nearly consumed him. It was this ray of light amidst the darkness that she chose to focus on.

Lulled by the rhythmic sound of the road traveling beneath them, Lizzie gently rested her head on his shoulder. It was then that she noticed. His cologne comingled with his natural scent, aquatic with undertones of sheer masculinity. The fabric of his favorite Prada jacket, warming at her touch. His pulse beating loudly, drumming to its own rhythm in light of the excitement of their getaway. She drew herself closer, gently sliding her hand across his expertly tailored trousers, reaching for his own. "Don't read into it," Reddington said to himself under a heavy breath. But his body betrayed him, his length swelling at her feather-lite touch as their hands met.

Before he could dwell on the matter further, the van slowed and turned on to a road marked only by a cluster of birch trees. In moments they arrived at the safe house, one of many in place for situations such as these. By now it was dark, the windows of the diminutive cabin illuminated by small kerosene lamps strategically placed inside. Reddington gently kissed Lizzie's forehead and she stirred. "We're here, Lizzie," he murmured. He ushered her indoors under the cover of four heavily armed men. Excessive, perhaps, but he wasn't taking any chances.

The interior of the cabin was sparsely dotted with the essentials. A couch and recliner in the living room. Basic utilities in the kitchen. And a single bed tucked away in the far most corner. Surveying the space, Lizzie placed what few items she had with her on a chair facing the large picture window showcasing the grandiose view surrounding them. This was home…at least for the next couple of days.

As Lizzie toured the rest of the cabin, Reddington poured two glasses of wine from the limited reserve available. Spirits in hand, he started after her, discovering her perched upon a loveseat in the corner of the bedroom, gazing out a nearby window. He stood in the doorway, admiring the view. Lizzie's beauty was rare, indeed. Her strong personality and will, coupled with her toned physique and beautiful features, were his kryptonite. Reddington tried desperately to push any thoughts of physical contact out of his mind, even though he wanted that more than anything. Following the loss of his family, he never thought it was possible. Exposing such vulnerability and, to a degree, dependence, ran counter to the very persona he was trying to uphold. "I have to tread lightly, following Lizzie's lead," he thought to himself. Their circumstances have become even more tenuous, and he couldn't risk jeopardizing what relationship they had.

Upon hearing his footsteps, Lizzie turned her gaze to the entryway. Her lips upturned in a coy smile at the sight of Reddington framed by the oak trim, his head cocked ever so slightly. He had shed his outermost layers, leaving only his dress shirt and pants. Her breath quickened at the sight of his bare chest peering out from the finely crafted material, his forearms exposed, revealing even more skin. As he moved toward her, his trousers tightened and pulled against his groin.

Reddington took his place next to her and offered her a glass of wine. They sat in silence for some time, slowing sipping the cabernet sauvignon, relishing its rich flavor. "I want to thank you," Lizzie finally said, disrupting the monotony of the scene. She turned to face him, wanting to view his reaction to her admission. "There have been so many times I have doubted you, suspicious of your intentions." She paused, allowing the words spoken to settle. "I see now, through all of his, that your motives have been nothing but noble. Guiding me, shielding me from the darker avenues of my life. I wanted so badly for you to be wrong about Tom, about everything. But you…you were right…you were right…"

Without thinking, Reddington placed his hand on her thigh, patting it gently as a matter of reassurance. "Shit," Reddington thought to himself, instantly regretting his well-intentioned move. He yearned to feel her beneath him, to allow for expression of how much he truly loved her. Unbeknownst to him, the feeling was more than mutual.

Lizzie began to feel her core moisten as his hand came to a rest on her leg. Her attraction to Reddington was more than she could bear. She was drawn to his intelligence, eloquence, and charisma…not to mention the air of sexuality and virility that surrounded him. The mere sound of his smooth, velvety voice were enough to bring her crashing down. And now they were fugitives on the run, fleeing from the task force she once pledged her allegiance to. In spite of her better judgment, Lizzie knew resistance was futile.

Lizzie gently placed her hand over his, guiding it between her dampened thighs. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips, trying to cloak her eagerness. "Lizzie, we don't, I mean…," stammered Reddington, for once in his life caught flat footed. She swiftly swung her hips on top of his own, spurred by the expansion of his generously endowed member. They had wasted too much time already; two long years of foreplay and seduction. Lizzie looked deep into his eyes, past the unimaginable pain and suffering both dealt to him and self-inflicted. "I love you, Raymond. I choose you." With that Reddington passionately pulled her forward and parted her lips with his tongue. The hints of plum and oak from the wine lingered in their mouths, mixing and swirling as they continued their embrace.

Still upon his lap, Lizzie began to undo each button of his shirt, kissing and caressing his neck with each movement toward liberation. While doing so, Reddington's hands began their own reconnaissance work, lightly drifting over each exquisite square inch of her upper half. Upon parole from the garments gracing his torso, Lizzie began to run her hands across his chest and back, quickly discovering the terrain scorched by the fire. His sacrifices were now tangible, his loyalty to her undeniable. But before she could fall deeper into thought, Reddington returned the favor, gently lifting her blouse over her head to expose her red lace lingerie. "How apropos," he thought, as a smile dashed across his face. Reddington removed her bra with ease, eagerly guiding her breasts into his mouth…first the left, then the right…stroking and palpating whichever one was momentarily free from the fleshy warmth of his lips.

Pausing only briefly to shed the rest of their attire, Lizzie and Reddington found themselves in another embrace as they pulled back the cool, smooth sheets and crawled into bed. Lizzie reached for his member, stroking its length and full-bodied shaft. How many times had she caught herself staring at his manhood, tucked beneath far too many layers of fine Italian clothing? More than she was willing to admit…but that all fell by the wayside, as she prepared to welcome him into her folds.

Reddington hoisted himself above her, expertly teasing and taunting while Lizzie begged for mercy. As the anticipation became too much, Reddington plunged his length into her core, gliding into her with ease. It was a moment both had dreamed of since the first day at the Post Office, but only now realized. His throbbing, bare member pulsated, matching the rapid pace of his heartbeat. Lizzie's muscles tightened around him; Reddington whimpered in delight, near overcome with passion.

With slow, steady thrusts Reddington reached further and further. Lizzie tightly gripped his buttocks, further enhancing the already intense penetration. It was more than either could have imagined. In tandem, their bodies rocked and swayed. Sensing the nearing release, Reddington paused for a moment and looked at Lizzie.

"I love you more than anything in this world, and always will," he said breathily. " "I don't know what I'd do without you," she replied, moaning as he reentered her body. With one more thrust they climaxed, Lizzie welcoming his cum and absorbing it as her own.

…

Damp with perspiration, Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder, fingers entangled in his matted chest hair. Her mind raced, dancing about in a myriad of directions. But she chose to focus on Reddington, the man lying beside her…the ray of light guiding her, protecting her, loving her…for the rest of their lives.


End file.
